Who is ?
by WatashiYumi
Summary: Diawali dengan hari yang kurang beruntung dan menemukan 'setuatu' dipenghujung harinya yang melelelahkan. Apa yang sebenarnya ia temukan? "Yak! Kau membentak hyung-mu eoh? Dasar bodoh". Ga bisa bikin summary. Exo fanfict


_Entah ini sebuah kesialan, atau keberuntungan yang tertunda..._

WatashiYumi

Present

Who is ?

Cast

Exo members

And others

Romance, family, friendship, little bit humor, etc

Cerita ini milik Yumi, hanya meminjam nama dan tokoh. Semua kejadian dalam cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka. Maaf jika ada kesamaan, itu hanya ketidaksengajaan. Yumi masih punya harga diri untuk tidak memplagiat karya orang lain.

WARNING!

Yaoi,boyslove,typo bertebaran,tidak sesuai EYD,cerita aneh dan tidak jelas.

Happy reading ^^

Who is ?

"Hyung, kau menyuruh seorang remaja kelas 2 sekolah menengah yang masih berseragam lengkap pergi ke mini market membeli beberapa botol minuman alcohol serta rokok, apa kau gila?" ujar seorang remaja berwajah tampan pada seseorang diujung sambungan telepon sana.

"_Yak! Kau membentak hyung-mu eoh? Dasar bodoh"_ balas suara dari sebrang samungan tak mau kalah.

"baiklah, aku tak mau berdebat dengan orang sepertimu, tapi jika setengah jam kemudian kau mendapat telepon dari pihak kepolisian, sudah dipastikan itu salahmu" sergahnya ambigu

PPIIPP

Dimatikannya sambungan telepon itu secara sepihak dan ia simpan telepon genggamnya kedalam saku celanannya. Lantas ia lanjutkan perjalanannya-yang sempat tertunda- menuju ke mini market yang tepat beberapa blok dari tempatnya saat ini. masih mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap dengan tas dibalik punggungnya, Sehun-remaja berwajah tampan itu- sesekali melirik arloji yang bertengger dipergelangan tangan sebelah kirinya.

22.00 KTS

Tanpa sadar ia menghela nafas. Tak terasa waktu sudah selarut ini. untuk seorang pelajar dan untuk orang yang jarang menghabiskan waktu diluar-seperti dirinya- seharusnya ia sudah bergelut dengan nyaman dikasur kesayangannya, bukannya dengan pergi ke mini market dan membeli beberapa bir seperti yang saat ini sedang ia lakukan. Melelahkan. Terimakasih untuk Choi-Saem yang dengan sangat berbaik hati memberinya tugas tambahan akibat ia tak membawa mata pelajaran yang benar hari ini. salahkan Si hitam sok sexy-panggilan sayang darinya untuk saudara kembarnya- yang dengan bodohnya membawa tas yang salah. Masih dengan umpatan yang ia tunjukkan untuk orang-orang yang menjadi penyebab kesiaalannya hari ini, tanpa sadar ia sudah sampai ditempat tujuannya. Dengan segera ia menuju ke stand minuman dan mengambil beberapa botol bir dan bungkus rokok. Dan sialnya saat hendak membayar, ia harus melewati tahap introgasi dari sang penjaga kasir, berhubungan dengan seragam dan belanjaan yang ia beli.

'apakah dikehidupan sebelumnya aku pernah melakukan kejahatan tak termaafkan? Sungguh hari yang melelahkan' batinnya

Satu blok lagi menuju rumah yang ia tinggali, dan kasur empuknya. Oh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya ingin cepat sampai. Namun, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti pada salah satu gang sempit yang minim penerangan. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara dua-mungkin tiga orang pria berbicara tentang 'dompet' dan 'uang'. Oh tidak, pasti sedang terjadi perampokan. Ingin ia terus berjalan dan tidak peduli, tapi sebagian dirinya mengatakan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dengan segera ia bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

Selang beberapa saat, ia melihat tiga orang pria dewasa dengan langkah tergesa pergi dari tempat itu, dengan menenteng sebuah tas. Dirasa keadaan sudah aman, Sehun pun mendatangi tempat itu. Namun, dahinya mengernyit begitu sampai disana ia tak menemukan apapun. Bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda bekas terjadinya aksi kejahatan. Sial, sia-sia saja sampai ia mengorbankan waktu berhargannya dan perjalanan menuju rumahnya pun semakin lama. Belum lagi konsekuensi nunna-nya yang pasti menceramahinya karna telat pulang, dan hyungnya yang memarahinya karna 'pesanannya' yang telat sampai.

"Menyebalkan!" Dengan geram ia tendang tumpukan kardus disebelahnya sehingga menyebabkan tumpukan barang-barang tak terpakai itu ambruk. Dan ketika hendak berbalik...

PLUK

Sehun merasakan sesuatu tergeletak tepat disamping sepatunya. T-tunggu! Bukankah itu, sebuah tangan?! Ia pun terbelalak begitu menyadari 'sesuatu' tepat disamping kakinya.

Oh tidak

Adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini?

To be continue... or?

Apa ini? ahaha :D

Sebuah plot yang terbentuk dan diketik hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 2 jam.

Yaampun, sangat sangat gajelas dan tanpa edit ulang. Sorry for typo(s) /bow/

Ff ini terinspirasi dari salah satu foto member exo digaleri hape/?

Buat ff oneshot Hunhan "Timeless" kemaren, Big thanks buat yg udah review dan fav bahkan follow. Biar oneshot tapi statusnya masih in-progress karna sequelnya mau aku post.

Sampai bertemu dichapt berikutnya(mungkin)/? ^^


End file.
